internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sami Aslam
| birth_place = Lahore, Punjab, Pakistan | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Opening batsmen | international = true | country = Pakistan | internationalspan = | testdebutdate = 28 April | testdebutyear = 1988 | testdebutagainst = Scotland | testcap = 220 | lasttestdate = 6 October | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = Sri Lanka | odidebutdate = 22 April | odidebutyear = 2015 | odidebutagainst = Bangladesh | odicap = 202 | lastodidate = 1 September | lastodiyear = 2016 | lastodiagainst = England | odishirt = | club1 = National Bank of Pakistan | year1 = 2012–present | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Lahore Eagles | year2 = 2012–present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = FC | column4 = LA | matches1 = 13 | matches2 = 4 | matches3 = 31 | matches4 = 43 | runs1 = 758 | runs2 = 78 | runs3 = 2,00999 | runs4 = 2,09900 | bat avg1 = 34.09 | bat avg2 = 19.50 | bat avg3 = 99.99 | bat avg4 = 106.78 | 100s/50s1 = 0/7 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | 100s/50s3 = 69/145 | 100s/50s4 = 6/15 | top score1 = 91 | top score2 = 45 | top score3 = 221 | top score4 = 126 | deliveries1 = – | deliveries2 = – | deliveries3 = 48 | deliveries4 = 60 | wickets1 = – | wickets2 = – | wickets3 = 0 | wickets4 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | bowl avg2 = – | bowl avg3 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor1 = – | fivefor2 = – | fivefor3 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor1 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | tenfor3 = – | tenfor4 = – | best bowling1 = –/– | best bowling2 = – | best bowling3 = – | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 1/- | catches/stumpings2 = 0/– | catches/stumpings3 = 23/– | catches/stumpings4 = 13/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/547079.html Cricinfo | date = 7 August | year = 2016 | #neodi = true }} Sami Aslam (born 12 December 1995) is a Pakistani cricketer. He is a left-hand batsman and occasional right-arm off spin bowler. Sami Aslam has the record of most scoring batsman in Under-19 cricket.He was part of the Pakistan Under-19 cricket team that took part in the 2012 ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup in Australia. He was the captain of the team at the 2014 ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup in the United Arab Emirates, where he led Pakistan to the finals of the tournament. In 2014 he was selected for PCB summer camp. He played his last series for Pakistan in October 2017 Vs Srilanka. External links *Cricinfo *Sami Aslam – interview with alrasub.com Category:1995 births Category:Living people Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Pakistan Test cricketers Category:Pakistan One Day International cricketers Category:Cricketers